


Got Him!

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Stellar Flash Fiction [9]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, QUICKSAND, Three Dimensional Chess, Winning And Losing, luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy gets daring.  But should he risk all?  Should he have his way with Spock?





	Got Him!

Now was as good a time as any, McCoy thought. He knew it would cause a stir. That was what had stopped him from acting before now.

That, and the consequences. What if he acted and it brought a firestorm of derision down on his head? What if it caused irreparable damage? What if it caused such a trauma that people would be disrupted? Lives changed? Careers interrupted? Or changed completely? Or even ended?

And then the worm turned, and McCoy lunged. Prudence be damned! Full speed ahead! To hell with the consequences! You only live once, and life is short.

Even as he lunged, though, he regretted his action. He was bound to fail, and all he would have for his efforts would be a stinging humiliation that would be difficult to live down.

 

Leonard McCoy is always pushing himself into actions that he knows might not be advisable, but he pushes himself just the same. 

 

I.

“So, Doctor, what are you going to do now?”

McCoy pursed his lips together. The Vulcan was so close. Should McCoy dare?

McCoy swooped.

Nothing like the present just to jump up and take care of something that had been plaguing him for months.

“Checkmate!”

Spock blinked, then frowned as he studied the three-dimensional chess set situated between them in Kirk‘s quarters.

“He’s got you, Mr. Spock!” Kirk crowed. “What do you think about that?”

“To put it into a statement that Dr. McCoy may well say himself, the universe will probably cease to exist in the next twenty minutes.”

“Just concede, Spock!” McCoy crowed in obvious glee. “I beat you, for once!”

“I doubt that it will become a common occurrence, Doctor.”

“I doubt it, too, Vulcan, but I’ll always have this once. And for that, I am satisfied. I don‘t want the universe, Spock, just a small corner of it. And today my special corner is beating you at chess.”

“It would appear that way, Doctor,” Spock said dryly. “Apparently, we need to switch to a game to match my competency today.”

“And that would be?”

“Chinese checkers, unless you believe that would be beyond my abilities, also.”

“Well, now, I just might have to indulge you. Unless you wish to forfeit after I tell you that, as a youngster back in Georgia, I was neighborhood Chinese checkers champion three years in a row.”

Spock sighed. “Games of mental concentration and motor skills seem not to be my forte today. Get out the Chinese checkers board, Doctor. I will prepare my head to be bloodied and bowed.”

 

II.

“So, Doctor, what are you going to do now?”

McCoy pursed his lips together. The Vulcan was so close. Should McCoy dare?

McCoy swooped.

“Give me your hand, Spock! Quick! Before the ooze sucks you down completely!”

“No, Doctor, you will be trapped, also. Forget me. Save yourself.”

“No! Either I save you, or we’ll both stay here in this ooze together! Forever! Now, give me your hand!”

The sucking mud made Spock heavier than he was, but McCoy persevered, and soon they were lying side by side, panting from exertion.

“That was highly illogical, when you should have saved yourself.”

“I have to live with myself, Spock. If I didn’t try to get you out, the guilt would’ve gnawed at me forever.”

“It was still highly illogical.”

McCoy sat up. “If it was so illogical, I’ll jump in the middle of the ooze and let you decide if you would do the illogical thing by trying to rescue me.”

“That would be a very illogical thing to do.”

“That isn’t my point. I say you’d do anything to save me, just as I’d try anything to save you. Now, that might not be logical, but I think that’s what would happen.”

Spock’s one eyebrow went up, ever so slightly. “I expect you are correct in your assumption.”

“Damn straight! Now pull these damn leeches off me, and I’ll pull them off you. That ooze must’ve been full of them.”

“A highly repulsive task, Doctor,” Spock countered as he pulled an offending leech off McCoy.

“The word you are searching for is ‘oogy.’”

 

III.

“So, Doctor, what are you going to do now?”

McCoy pursed his lips together. The Vulcan was so close. Should McCoy dare?

McCoy swooped.

The kiss caught Spock unaware, and the Vulcan made a strangled noise similar to one he surely would have made if he’d gotten his neck caught in a slamming door. Assuredly, he couldn’t have been more surprised than if he’d gotten his neck caught in a slamming door. He probably had assumed that the doctor would not do anything so foolhardy as to kiss him full on the mouth. 

What Spock had not counted on was that McCoy was at the end of his rope. Spock had teased and taunted him for months, and McCoy finally went with his desires. If he had to walk away from the alien forever now, at least he would know that he had gotten one kiss out of him. Granted, McCoy wanted more, much more, from Spock. But if this was it, so be it. At least, McCoy would have this moment. A moment of bliss to last him through the lonely coming years was worth it, McCoy figured. At least, he would have one memory.

“So, Spock, what do you think of that?” McCoy asked as leaned his forehead against Spock’s and grasped the Vulcan’s shoulder. His breath was rather labored.

“As opposed to what, Doctor?”

“Oh, I don’t know. A tsunami? A nine point nine earthquake?”

“Amateur night at the Tivoli?”

McCoy pulled back. “Where did you get something like that?”

“The Tivoli Theater was a showcase of vaudeville acts.”

“An amateur? You’re saying I’m an amateur?”

“I am saying you should not win three times in a row.”

McCoy grimaced. What he’d most wanted, he’d just lost.

“You should not win, that is true.” Then Spock’s dark eyes twinkled. “But it appears that you have.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or story lines.


End file.
